The Last Dragon Lord
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is a AU for The Last Dragonlord. Hope you like it. Part of the How It Should Have Been series.


**_The Last Dragon Lord_**

**A different version of the episode. Read to see if Balinor lives or not. If Hunith and Balinor ****get reunited.**

It was a horrible day in Camelot but the sun was shining, the birds were chirping they lovely songs for the day before the horror continued in the night. It was going to be the third night the dragon attacked Camelot after Merlin released it. Hunith came to see her son. When she saw Camelot she was worried about Merlin. She went to Gaius' chambers to find Merlin. When she went in Merlin jumped on top of her with happiness.

"Merlin, my boy. Don't do that. I know you are excited but don't do that. Now I want you to tell me what happened." Hunith screamed in shock. Merlin hugged his mother and they sat down and talked. That night Hunith helped Gaius, Gwen, and Freya with the wounded. Merlin and Arthur were outside trying to stop the dragon. The dragon swung at people with his claws and was killing and injuring people. One person who was hurt was Merlin but he ignored the pain. Then when Merlin was leaving the bridge near Camelot to go into the citadel the dragon hit Merlin on the rib cage causing Merlin to scream. After trying to stop the dragon with magic Merlin went to see Gaius. The next day you know what happened. In Gaius' chambers Merlin, Freya, and Hunith were packing to go find Balinor.

"Who were the dragon lords? Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"There were once men who could talk to the dragons and tame them. Uther thought the powers of a dragon lord was too close to magic so he killed all but one. I helped him escape." Gaius explained.

"Gaius!"

"Merlin, you've never heard the name Balinor?"

"No."

Then Hunith and Freya come out.

"Merlin, I know that you will be very upset but just try to understand. Balinor is your father. I helped him hide. Your father can tell you the rest. He will love." Hunith explained. Tears began to fill Merlin's eyes as he thought about all this.

"Merlin, I'm sorry." Hunith apologized.

"No, no. It's ok. I understand." Merlin lied. They all left Camelot. Though out the journey to Balinor's cave it was raining. Merlin and Arthur were starting to get very sick. You know what happens. Let's go to where after Merlin runs to get Arthur.

"Lie him on the bed." Balinor ordered as he help Merlin get Arthur on the bed.

"Merlin, sit down and rest. You look horrible. Don't tell me you're ok because I have seen you sick several times in nearly 17 years." Hunith ordered. Merlin was walking to sit down but collapsed. Balinor saw Merlin collapsed and he picked Merlin up and laid him on a blanket on the floor.

"Ill check on Arthur. Freya stay here and try to help Merlin. He loves you and will listen to you." Hunith cried. Hunith went to Arthur and helped treat his wounds. Merlin lied on the blanket gasping and moaning in pain. His legs kicked and moved trying to breathe. Then he started coughing like something was in his throat. Balinor wet a cloth and gave it to Freya.

"Here Freya use this and keep him cool." Balinor whispered.

"Ok. Hunith, your son is getting much worse." Freya cried as her boyfriend moaned and coughed. Balinor went to Freya and saw that it was the woman he loved. He hugged Hunith and began to whisper a prayer to God.

"I thought I would never see you again. When I gave birth to your son I did whatever I could to protect him and make sure that he grows up in God's word. He reminds me so much of you." Hunith cried happily.

"I know. I thought that you got married but you haven't. My son will become the last dragon lord and will make us so proud." Balinor whispered.

"Merlin is nearly 17 and he has a girl friend who loves him so much and he feels the same about her. He has made me proud."

"I know. I wish I could see my son grow."

Then Merlin began wheezing painfully. Balinor and Hunith had just finished on Arthur's wounds when Merlin's wheezing got much worse. Balinor went to Merlin and lifted Merlin's shirt.

"He has several broken ribs. He has 9 dragon wounds which are infected. I will give him an enchantment but it will only last for 5 days. He will be ok till then. Gaius and I can tend to him in Camelot. He's going to be very tired and weak but he has people who care. He has a fever so we have to keep him warm. Freya give me 4 blankets from that pile in the corner. Then build a fire the wood is near the blankets. Hurry, he's getting worse by the minute." Balinor explained. Hunith grabbed some water and bandages and helped Balinor treat Merlin. Freya did as she was told quickly and when she was done she made supper. Balinor did whatever he could to keep his son alive. When Balinor was done cleaning Merlin's wounds Merlin woke up coughing up blood.

"Hey, Merlin, my little dragon. Look at me." Balinor whispered tearfully.

"Sing to him. He will calm down if you sing to him. It has to be about God." Freya informed.

"All creatures of our God and king,

Lift up your voice and with us sing

Alleluia! Alleluia!

Your burning sun with golden beam

You silver moon with softer gleam

Oh, praise him! Oh, praise him!

Alleluia! Alleluia! Alleluia!" Balinor sang.

As he sang Merlin began to calm down. When Balinor was half way done singing he saw Merlin opening his eyes painfully.

"Father, where am I?" Merlin moaned quietly. It was very quiet but Balinor heard him. He grabbed Merlin's hand and held it.

"You collapsed once you got Arthur to bed. Be quiet I have to enchant a spell. Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd. Now you must rest. You are tired, weak, sick, and injured. You have just come out of shock. Sleep, my son." Balinor whispered. Merlin began to cry and Balinor held him.

"I… can…can't… sle…sleep. I'm… to…too… weak. I'm… in… so… much…"

"Shh. I know. But still you must sleep. You will be fine. I will come and help Camelot. The reward shall be to be free to do what I would like."

"Ok. Can… you… hold… me… till… morning?"

"Ok. I will. I promise. You will feel safe and you might sleep better. Now close your eyes and sleep. We will leave tomorrow."

Merlin fell asleep for the first time in his father's arms. Balinor kept his promise and held Merlin till morning. When Arthur woke up in the morning he saw this and thought that there might be something between the 3. Hunith slept with her head on Balinor's shoulder. Freya slept on the floor near them. He got up and saw that Merlin was pale, ill, and weak. Arthur went and woke Freya up.

"Mm. What is it Arthur?" Freya asked.

"Why is Merlin sleeping in a man's arms? What happened to him?" Arthur whispered.

"He was wounded. As soon as Balinor put you in bed and looked at your wounds Merlin collapsed. He had 9 dragon wounds and they were infected. The rain was making him even sicker. The first hit all 5 of the dragon fingers hit Merlin. The second time only 4 hit Merlin. He had a fever and was in shock. When he woke up he asked to be held. Balinor did have to use magic. Merlin will be fine till we get to Camelot."

"What will happen when we get to Camelot?"

"He will start dying again. Gaius and Balinor will treat him when we get back. Come let's get breakfast started."

"I hope Merlin won't wake up or he will possible start screaming."

"I know. Still Merlin is strong. He will live. I know he will."

They made breakfast. When they were nearly done making breakfast Merlin began to cough causing his parents to wake up. Balinor began to rub Merlin's cheek because Merlin began crying, gasping, moaning, and groaning.

"Hey, Merlin, wake up. It's ok. You're fine. Calm down. Just breathe. You are weak." Balinor whispered soothingly. Merlin opened his eyes and saw his parents looking at him.

"How long have I been asleep?" Merlin wailed quietly.

"Several hours on the way home I will ride on your horse to make sure you are ok. You will need to rest for the next several days. Come on let's eat some breakfast. You need your strength."

"I can't eat. I feel like I'm going to vomit. I'm so sick. I just want to sleep."

"Merlin, you are going to eat."

"Because you are his father." Arthur said with sympathy.

"How did you find out?" Hunith asked with worry.

"I heard you guys last night. Don't worry. I will never tell my father. Hunith, Balinor, you will have to live in Ealdor till I'm king. Once I am then you can live in Camelot. I feel bad that Merlin never got to have or know his father. Did he always know that Balinor was Merlin's father, Hunith?"

"No. I told Merlin before we left. I was afraid. I loved Merlin and if he knew and if others found out then he might die. Your father will kill him."

"I will kill an evil man but never a servant, friend, cousin, family, or an innocent man. Christians don't not kill the innocent."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Does he have the same powers as you Balinor?"

"No but he is special. I love him. I am willing to die for him. One thing he need to do is eat." Balinor sighed.

"Father, I can't. I can't hold it in for very long." Merlin gasped.

"I know but as your father I order you to eat. Now come on. I'll help you. Then you can put your shirt on and then we can leave. The sooner the better."

SO they got ready to leave. Arthur saw that Balinor loved and cared about Merlin. On the way home they had to go on a very bumpy road. When the road was smoother they stopped to help Merlin. Then they were attacked by 5 of Cenred's men. As Merlin was fighting the second one the man stabbed Merlin twice leave Merlin to die but the man was killed by Balinor. Merlin screamed in pain as he was stabbed near the lungs twice. Only the men were fighting. Balinor put Merlin in Hunith's arms and put his hand on the wound.

"Hey, Merlin stay with us. You're ok. Look at me. Hey, don't cry." Balinor quietly and softly said.

"I'm going to die. Where's Freya?" Merlin panicked.

"I'm here. I have your right hand. You will be ok." Freya cried trying to hold them back but couldn't.

"I love you guys. I'm too close to…"

Merlin closed his eyes in pain then he died.

"Balinor, you have to bring him back. He's only 16." Hunith cried.

"Ic pe purhheaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!" Balinor chanted. Merlin gasped and looked at the people surrounding him.

"Merlin, don't ever do that. If you die I will never fall in love again. You are too important." Freya cried.

"I know. I love you too. Come here." Merlin wheezed. He pulled Freya close and they kissed on the lips. When they pulled away Merlin felt the pain he was in and began to moan in pain.

"Hey, Merlin, be strong. You will be ok till we get to Camelot." Balinor encouraged.

They got back on the horses and began to ride to Camelot. Balinor had Merlin leaning on his chest. Merlin's left side was warm but his right side was very cold. He began to shiver and get closer to Balinor.

"What is it, Merlin?" Balinor asked.

"I'm cold." Merlin shivered.

"It's nearly dark. We are trying to find some place dry."

"There's a cave. We are no long in Cenred's kingdom. Hurry, we must get to the cave." Arthur yelled.

They went to the cave, put Merlin in, made a fire, made supper, and made beds to sleep on for the night. When Balinor came into the cave after gathering wood for a fire he went over to his sleeping son who was wrapped in several blankets. As he held Merlin he thought of a gift to make and give Merlin. They all ate but they let Merlin sleep because he was weak from his injuries. It was past midnight when merlin woke up. Everyone but Balinor was asleep. Merlin looked up and saw his father crying.

"Father, I'm hungry." Merlin moaned sleepily.

"Ok. Here, we tried to keep it warm. Eat what you can." Balinor whispered. Merlin ate and 10 minutes later was finished eating and was trying to go back to sleep.

"Father, how did you become a dragon lord?" Merlin moaned.

"It's a gift only a father can give the power to his son. When I healed you I gave you the power of a dragon lord. I am still a dragon lord but so are you. When we stand up against the dragon we can do it together father and son. Like it should be." Balinor explained.

"Why did you never return?"

"I didn't want Hunith to die."

"We could have gone with you."

"What kind of live would we have here?"

"We would be happy. What happened before I was born?"

"Uther persuaded me to ask Kilgarrah to come to Camelot. I did and Uther betrayed me. He chained the dragon under Camelot. Then he killed all of my kind. Gaius helped me escape. I went to Ealdor and fell in love with your mother. We were going to get married when Uther found out where I was. He sent knights to find me. Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom but he still came after me. I fled Ealdor. I did not know that she was pregnant. She said she found out a week after I left. She told me when you were born. From June to late January was a short time."

"I know. I was born almost too early. There was a blizzard in Ealdor. When mother was still pregnant. My grandfather told her that they needed to go to Camelot because mother said that I was not kicking as much as I was. SO they went to Camelot. They got them just as mother went into labor. It was very cold. They got to Gaius' chambers just as mother started to feel the birth pains. It was morning when mother got to Gaius. By the time it was night the blizzard was worse and my mother gave birth. When I was born I was nearly dead because of the cold but I used magic and made a tiny blue orb in my hand. Mother said that I was as pale as death. My grandfather said that my mother was as pale as death the whole time she was pregnant with me. For the next week I cried a lot for some reason. I was 1 week old when Arthur came in. He had a broken hand because he was playing in the snow. He saw me in a cradle awake crying but mother was asleep from exhaustion. He ask Gaius if he could hold me and Gaius said only for a few minutes. Then Uther came in and saw Arthur holding me and he knew that Arthur had grown attached to me. Arthur and I looked at each other and we both saw something like we would do something together. When my mother woke up and saw Arthur holding me and that I had stopped crying she knew that something might happen in the future. Arthur ask if he could visit or if we could visit so he could see me grow. Well 6 months later me and mother visited Camelot. I started crawling at that point."

"So Arthur known you since you were born. Do remember any stories that you want to tell me?"

"Yes."

"I want to hear it. I want to hear about my son growing up."

"I was 7 years old. It was mid-winter. I was outside playing with my cousins. Dinias came and I didn't see him and I bumped into him. He grabbed me and took me away from the others. The snow was about a few inches deep. No one saw Dinias so they didn't know where I was. They thought that I went to go see mother. Dinias started beating me up. When he was done I was unconscious. A few hours later it turned into a blizzard. I finally woke up but I could barely move. It took all my energy to move. I walked for 5 minutes and collapsed. I was several minutes away from Ealdor. My vision was blur but I remember seeing my uncles and grandfather finding me. The last thing I saw was grandfather picking me up. Mother said that when I came in to the house I was coughing and gasping for air. She said that I was pale, blue, and red. It took a few hours to warm me up but I was ok. At first they thought that I would die but then I woke up and they knew that I was going to be all right. I was really sick for nearly 3 weeks. There were 2 blizzards. The second one a lot of kids got very sick and I was one of them. Some kids died. I nearly died but the whole time since I started getting sick mother held me and only let go at night when she was sick. The second night after the second blizzard I couldn't sleep. I was in a lot of pain and I was so very cold. I went to her knowing that she wasn't asleep. I took a few blankets with me. I went to her bed and got in bed with her. I tried to get the blankets on us but it was hard. She opened her eyes and saw me curled up in a ball with my arms around her. I was looking up at her hoping she would wake up and hold me close. She took the blankets and covered us up and held me very close. When she put the blankets on, she took the top and covered my head so she could only see my face no one else could. She let me stay with her till I recovered. The next day she started getting sick. Grandmother told me to go to bed but I said no because I wanted to be with mother. I stayed with mother the whole time and never left her. Sometimes I would fall asleep on the side of her bed. Grandfather would try to put me to bed but I was a very light sleeper and would wake up and tell him that I wanted to be with mother. When mother felt better I collapsed from exhaustion. I was ok just really tired. Mother held me and allowed me to sleep in her bed to keep me warm and so we both knew that we would be fine. I recovered."

"Do you have a happy one that you want to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Let me hear it."

"I was 5 years old. It was a very bright, sunny, and hot day. I was at Camelot playing with Arthur, Leon, Elyan, Morgana, Will, and Gwen. We were at a lake playing in the water. Uther, Tom, and grandmother were watching us. I was trying to swim like the others but I couldn't. Arthur teased me about. Finally, I got mad and went to climb and tree and wait till it was time to go home. Grandmother saw me and asked me why I gave up. I told her that Arthur was teasing me. She took me somewhere away from the others and taught me to swim. It was hard because of the way I was born. Mother says that when I was born I had a hard time moving my body and learning. When I finally learned how to swim I went to Arthur and played a trick on him. I went under water and pulled his leg. He screamed and ran to Uther saying…."

"That there was a monster in the water. I remember you playing that prank. When I found out that it was you I started splashing you with water. Now, I can't get you to swim and play because you hide things. One time I asked you to help me out of the water and I pulled you down instead. You called me a prat and punched me. You got out of the water and took your shirt, scarf, jacket, shoes, and socks off. I snuck up behind you and saw several marks on your back and chest. I asked you what happened and saw that you were in pain." Arthur interrupted.

"I told you it was nothing. You saw that most of the wounds were bleeding. You said they looked new and infected."

"You were shivering and I gave you a big blanket to wrap you up."

"You put it on me and helped me to get near the fire. When you sat me down you went and got my things. When you came back I was shivering still and moaning trying to ignore the pain and dizziness that I felt."

"You were crying a lot. I help you get into the blankets and then I held you. You stopped crying and I thought you were just sleeping but I realized that I was wrong when you began convulsing. I did what I was told to do. You convulsed for 15 minutes and vomited half the time. When you were done you looked as pale as death. I watch over you the whole night. You had a fever and you were shivering. I had you wrapped in 4 blankets and you were still cold. In the morning we went back to Camelot. On the way to Camelot your breathing got worse. You didn't wake up at all. When we got to Camelot I got you to Gaius quickly. You were weak from blood lost. Gaius treated you and I helped him. When we were done you began to convulse. You threw up anything in you that you could. Then when you were done you started getting very shaky. A couple hours later you woke up. You were weak, in pain, and had a high fever."

"I felt really sick and tired. My throat burned. I wanted to scream in pain. The pain was so bad. I saw Arthur standing near me. Gaius had a wet and cold cloth on my forehead. Everything was blurry but I was still able to see where I was. I was conscious only long enough to drink some water, drink some disgusting potions, and eat a little broth. Then I went to sleep."

"You were like that for a week. You finally got better. After that I didn't pull you in the water. I made you promise you would tell me that you were not doing so well. I cared about you. Even father visited a few times when you were asleep."

"I promised. The fall down the hill really hurt."

"We thought you were asleep. I really want to spend time with my family when we get to Camelot. For almost 17 years I didn't get to see my family grow in love and see them happy. I have 17 years to make up for. We need to get some sleep." Balinor chuckled happily.

"Ok. Looks like Merlin fell asleep quickly. Just as you started talking." Arthur giggled sleepily.

"He's been through a lot. I guess you know what reward I seek."

"Yeah. To be free like Gaius. I know it's because you want to be with your family but please just say to be free like Gaius. It's so that it's easier on you guys. I really want Merlin to know how it feels to have a father. One who loves him. I want you to see what joy Merlin can bring. When we meet we became friends quickly. We sort of grew up together. Merlin is a good friends and is like my little brother. I try to treat him like a little brother and not a servant but it's hard. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a prince. Merlin knows that. I look at him and sometimes I see a look like he has a burden that he can't speak about but he wants to. Like he wants to let out what he is going through or how he feels but he's scared. He's fallen in love with a druid and I don't know why a druid. I know how it feels to fall in love with someone but it cannot be. SO that's why Freya lives in Camelot with my girlfriend who's a servant. I haven't told my father because I know what he will say."

"Have faith. I almost gave up until I saw Hunith and Merlin. Now I know that God will help and he has. I know now that I have a son."

"I know. I remember sometimes when Merlin got sick when he was little he fell asleep when someone read the bible or sang a song about God. One time when I was 10 and he was 4 we were in Camelot. It was winter and snowing. Merlin and the other kids he said were playing with us. We played in the snow almost all day. As we were going inside Merlin tripped and fell on the steps. We thought he was ok. Merlin slept in my room because my father said. Father has a hard time believing that Merlin was that little boy. I and Merlin were on my bed hitting each other with pillows. We were in our night clothes jumping on the bed, tackling each other and drinking some warm milk. My father insisted that Merlin had milk because he was very skinny. We were playing and Merlin fell off the bed and hit a chest near my bed. He started crying but stopped when my father came in to put us in bed. We shared my bed because we wanted to sleep in the same room and I didn't want Merlin to sleep on the cold stone floor. So when my father left we both fell asleep but it only lasted for a few hours. Merlin woke up crying for some reason. I woke up several minutes later and heard him crying. I asked him why he was crying and he said that his stomach hurt. He said that it hurt really bad. I told him that it was a stomach ache and he said it hurt on his right side too. I went to my father's room and woke him up saying that Merlin is crying in pain. My father got up and we went to my room and saw Merlin on the bed kicking and throwing his arms around. He screamed in pain and complained. My father went to him and saw that Merlin was bleeding a lot. I still have that stain on my bed and I don't care. My father told me to watch him and keep him calm while he went to get Gaius. He left while I climbed onto the left side of the bed. In the faint candle light I could see the blood. I looked at him and saw that he was humming a song. Then he began to sing it. It was quiet and pleasant. I still remember the words."

"What was it?"

"Be thou my vision, oh Lord of my heart

Nought be all else to me, save thou art

Thou my best thought by day or by night

Waking or sleeping, thy presence my light'

He kept singing that song. I told him to try and rest but he said he couldn't. Then his mother and Gaius came in. Hunith held him and sang to him as Gaius looked at Merlin's wound. Gaius said that the falls caused it. His skin his so sensitive that he his wounded easily. He cracked a rib on his right side but Gaius said he would be ok. I asked if Merlin could stay in my bed and my father said that it was ok. So each day I would keep Merlin company. He was miserable. For the first few days he slept almost all day. Then he started staying awake more. When he tried to sleep sometimes I would hear his mother ask him what song and Merlin would say Be Thou My Vision. His mother would sing to him and he was fall asleep quickly. He was ok but rested more than a week. Then he was back to beating me up or trying to. A week back Merlin scared me when he was waking me up. He said that I jumped out of my skin. He said he was going to tell Leon and tackled him before he left. A few minutes later I was actually tickling him. He kicked me in the stomach and I stopped. As he went to the door again I jumped on him not knowing that father had walked in when I jumped on him. Me and Merlin were on the floor laughing and beating each other up. After several minutes we stopped only to hear Uther laugh. He said how it reminded him of when we were little. Merlin ran out and told Leon about me."

"The poor boy is skinny. Hunith told me that when he was a baby they had a hard time getting him to gain weight and gain iron. He was pale and skinny and he wouldn't get better. He's still a bit too skinny. I know several kids his age and all are not as skinny. He's the skinniest and palest. When we get to Camelot I'm going to get this boy to eat more."

"Might not work. He gets nauseous if he eats too much."

"I'll try to get him to eat without having that happen. It just takes time. He isn't going to be this skinny, I hope."

"Merlin is also very sensitive. He may vomit."

"I know. Hunith warned me. The poor boy is going through something. We should go to some sleep."

"Yeah."

Both fell asleep. In the morning they rode to Camelot. Merlin fell asleep when he was riding with his father. At noon they arrived at Camelot. Balinor carried Merlin and Arthur took him to one of the council chambers. When they got there Balinor tried to woke Merlin up. Hunith and Freya went to Gaius' chamber.

"Hey, Merlin wake up. Go stand by Gaius." Balinor whispered.

"No, I want to be beside you." Merlin moaned sleepily.

"Fine but don't fall asleep."

"Ok."

Merlin stand by Balinor and they stood in front of Uther.

"Balinor, why is the boy standing next to you like Arthur use to do around me?" Uther wondered evilly.

"The poor boy was wounded and became exhausted. He's weak. I'm only trying to help him rest. I told him not to fall asleep on me again." Balinor replied sternly.

"Well, he didn't listen. He's asleep. I will give you a reward if you kill the dragon. What is it you seek?"

"I seek to be free like Gaius but I will not live in Camelot. I may visit but I will not live here. I don't want sorcerers to see me free and get jealous and overtake Camelot. I will live with an old friend and visit a half sibling."

"If you are talking about Hunith being your old friend then ok and Gaius your half sibling then ok. Hunith won't let a stranger near Merlin after what happened when he was 4. You must have known her before Merlin was born. I accept that. Go prepare yourself. Arthur, will go with you."

"Thank you."

"First take that boy to bed before he starts snoring or something."

"Yes, sire." Balinor bowed and carried Merlin to Gaius' chamber. When they got there Balinor woke Merlin up.

"Hey, Merlin. Wake up. Look at me. Come on." Balinor soothingly commanded. Merlin woke and began to moan.

"Father, I just want to sleep." Merlin moaned.

"Well, you can go to your room and sleep for a few hours. I will need my other half to stop the dragon. You are a dragon lord, my little dragon."

"When did that happen?"

"When I healed you both times. Now go to bed. You need to help me."

"Ok."

Merlin went into his room and closed the door so no one could come in. He took his jacket off and pulled his shirt off only to see blood dripping down his wounds and infection setting in. He groaned in pain as he saw the blood drip from his wounds. He saw the bandages from his when his father healed him and kept them off. He went to his desk and grabbed some bandages. He wrapped it around the mortal wound but after he stopped the bleeding. When he did he laid down on his bed and tried to keep his breathing calm.

Meanwhile Balinor was making a gift for Merlin. He knew that he needed to go tend to Merlin so he went to get Merlin. He went into Merlin's room and saw him sleeping. Balinor smiled at how innocent his son looked when he was asleep and went to wake him up.

"Hey, Merlin you need to go see Arthur." Balinor whispered calmly.

Merlin woke up and did what his father said. You know the next scene is. So Arthur, Balinor, and Merlin went out to face the dragon. The dragon saw them and attacked. IT swung its huge tail and hit Merlin very hard but Merlin on yelped. Then the dragon swat at the 3 and hit Merlin very hard causing Merlin to bleed and get worse. No one saw Merlin get hit not even the dragon. The dragon knocked Arthur out and stood face to face with the dragon lords.

"Ok, Merlin, you can do the call. It will listen to you. Look deep into yourself." Balinor encouraged.

"O dragon. Non didlkai. Kari mss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar…. Krisass." Merlin chanted loudly.

The dragon was shocked at Merlin. You know what happens. After the dragon left Balinor went to Merlin and hugged him.

"I am proud of you Merlin. You have shown mercy to people who do not need it. Come on, let's get Arthur and go help with the wounded." Balinor chuckled proudly.

"Ok." Merlin nervously replied.

They got Arthur and went back to Camelot. Arthur went to see his father and Merlin and Balinor went to help with the wounded. (Leon was one of them.) Merlin started to feel weaker as time went on. It was way past midnight when Gaius, Hunith, Balinor, and Merlin went home. They went in and talked for a bit. Balinor sat next to Merlin and held him close. Several minutes later Balinor saw that Merlin was falling asleep.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed. He does have work tomorrow." Balinor sighed.

"I want to sleep in tomorrow. I'm tired. If I don't wake up on time tomorrow then tell Arthur that I'm sick." Merlin moaned sleepily.

"You never wake up on time. It takes me 5 minutes to wake you up and get you out of bed." Gaius chuckled.

Balinor carried Merlin to his room and put him on his bed. Then left. Merlin changed his clothes and went to bed painfully. He took the crimson red bandages off but was too tired to rebadge his wounds. He coughed for several hours before he went unconscious. In the morning Balinor went to wake Merlin up. He went to Merlin and saw that he was curled up in a ball under the blankets. He put his right hand on Merlin's left arm and shook Merlin but he didn't rouse.

"Hey, Merlin, wake up. Come on, get up. You have work." Balinor sternly commanded but Merlin didn't rouse.

He pulled the blankets off Merlin only to find that he was shivering. Merlin moaned painfully and went into a coughing fit. Balinor sat on Merlin's bed and tried to help Merlin. He saw some blood and moved Merlin's hands and saw blood covering half of Merlin's cream color shirt.

"Oh, my boy. Why didn't I treat you last night." Balinor sighed sadly. Merlin regained consciousness and looked at his father.

"Ow, my ribs hurt." Merlin groaned painfully.

"Shh, I know. Go back to sleep. You're sick. Sleep." Balinor whispered calmly.

"Ok. It hurts…. so… much. I….. can't…."

"It's ok. Hold my hand till you get to sleep."

Merlin held his father's hand and went to sleep but had several coughing fits. After half an hour Merlin fell asleep and Balinor took Merlin's shirt off. He put a hand on Merlin's forehead and could feel the fever a few inches away from Merlin's forehead. Freya ran in a couple minutes later just as Balinor was looking at Merlin's wounds.

"Merlin, you'll be…late. What happened?" Freya breathlessly gasped.

"Most of his wounds got infected. He has some new ones. He broke a few ribs possibly from last night. Stay with him. I need to get some herbs and I will need Gaius' help." Balinor explain urgently.

"Ok."

Balinor left the room and got want he needed to treat his dying son. Freya took a piece of cloth and went to Merlin. She got water and put it in a bowl. Then she wet the cloth and started to tend to Merlin's fever. She Merlin's face, neck, and shoulders.

"Come on, Merlin, you have to make it. You will be ok. Come on, please." Freya cried.

Several minutes later Gaius and Balinor went in with some supplies. Freya left the room and Gaius and Balinor began to tend to Merlin's wounds. After about an hour they finished. Gaius put a few blankets on Merlin and Balinor tended to Merlin's fever. Then Then Hunith came in.

"How is he?" Hunith wondered tearfully.

"He will be ok. He has pneumonia. We must be careful. Until he recovers we must be with him. Someone must be there to help him. Who knows if he will survive but he is strong. He will be fine." Gaius explained sadly.

"Ok."

"I'll watch over him." Balinor sighed quietly.

Gaius and Hunith left. Gaius went to do his errands. Hunith went to pick some herbs. Freya went to go have some girl time with Gwen and they talked about their boyfriends. Balinor stayed and watched Merlin. Arthur was mad that Merlin did not turn up for work. Arthur yelled Merlin's name the closer he got to Gaius' chamber. Just as he got there his father showed up.

"Arthur, what is it?" Uther asked sternly.

"Merlin didn't show up for work. I told him to be here early. I know about the memory problem he has but surely he could remember what I said." Arthur sighed angrily.

"He may be spending time with his mother or with Freya. He may also be resting. If he was wounded or got exhausted from it than that is bound to make him want to stay in bed. I wanted to come and see Hunith and Balinor. For some reason I see Balinor in Merlin. But I know that Hunith said that the boy's father is dead and that Merlin's birth was a happy accident."

"I know. I wish that people would be honest with me."

Arthur and Uther went into the room and saw that no one was there.

"Hello?" Uther greeted uneasily. Then Balinor came out. Merlin was coughing violently in his bed.

"Sire, Arthur I am sorry. Merlin is to stay in bed till he recovers from pneumonia. He has been wounded several times and was bleeding and unconscious this morning. He woke up once only to tell me that he was in pain and felt tired. He's been restless for some time. His throat will be sore. As you can hear. I've had to keep his fever down. Let's hope he will be ok." Balinor explained sadly.

"How bad?" Arthur questioned.

"It's pretty bad. I'm making him a carved dragon to help him recover. I know when he wakes he will be upset. He keeps coughing and wheezing in there. And when he calms down he's not calm because he whimpers and starts crying. I'm serious. When I was in there I saw tears running down the side of his head. It wasn't sweat because it came from his eyes. I didn't have a cloth on."

"SO when he has coughing fit he's semi-conscious."

"I think so. It would explain it."

Merlin woke up in his room and a wave of pain passed through his chest. Merlin felt like screaming and held it back. He saw his father talking to Uther and Arthur.

"Arthur, sorry. I should be up by now. Ah, my chest." Merlin winced hoarsely as he tried to get out of bed.

"Merlin, if you dare get out of bed I will push you back in bed and force you to take a sleeping draft." Balinor warned sternly as he walked back in the room with Uther and Arthur. Balinor sat next to Merlin and Merlin laid down in his bed and looked around his room.

"What happened?" Merlin asked. His voice hoarse from coughing and lack of water.

"You were wounded badly. This morning I came in and saw that you were wounded. Drink some water. You have double pneumonia. You are to stay in bed till Gaius says you can get up. I don't want you to get up before then or you will be taking sleeping drafts. Ok." Balinor explained sternly.

"Ok. I want to go back to sleep. I feel so weak."

"That's what happens when you hide things, clot pole." Arthur retorted sternly. Uther and Balinor stared at Arthur when he said clot pole. Merlin held in a laugh. "What? That's what Merlin calls me."

"Merlin!" Uther and Balinor exclaimed in disbelief. Merlin looked ashamed when Uther and Balinor stared at him.

"What? He's annoying. He started it when we first meet." Merlin shyly answered.

"No I didn't. You called me a very bad word. Then I got you back."

"No, not then idiot. When I learned how to talk. You were teasing me and said that I was more than a year old and that I should know how to talk. Then I called you stupid."

"Oh, yeah. I kept poking you and after you called me stupid, you kicked me in the back when I was sitting down on the ground."

"Yes, I remember that. Avalach was there. When he saw and heard you Merlin he punished you severely. You were crying for quite a while." Uther continued. Then Balinor slapped Merlin.

"You should have known better when you moved to Camelot. I don't want to hear that you were rude." Balinor warned.

"Ok. Now can I go to sleep? I feel really tired and weak." Merlin sleepily answered.

"Get some sleep. It will get worse. You will be in pain. I think you should sleep."

"Ok. Can I have some water?"

"Here. Drink some water then go back to sleep."

Then Merlin drank the water. When he did, he felt dozy and sleepy. He looked at his father and realized almost immediately.

"That… was….. a….. sle….eping….. draft… wasn't…..it?" Merlin sleepily moaned.

"Yeah, it was. Gaius told me that you wouldn't sleep on your own free will. You really need to sleep or you will be very exhausted after all this is over. Rest, Merlin. Go to sleep." Balinor sighed quietly. Then Merlin went to sleep. Uther and Arthur left the room and went to work. When Merlin slept he wheezed as he tried to breathe peacefully. For the next week Merlin was not feeling good at all. He was feverish and weak. But was able to make it due to his family and friends. He would wake up from nightmares and have a hard time breathing. Sometimes he would start getting scared and wanted his loved ones with him.

"Mother. Father. I'm so scared. I'm in so much pain. I can't breathe. It hurts to breath." Merlin cried with his eyes closed. Balinor was trying to calm Merlin down when Hunith came in.

"He's been wanting both of us but he won't listen to me. He keeps panicking." Balinor explained sadly.

"Maybe he'll listen to both of us." Hunith sighed hopefully. Hunith and Balinor sat on Merlin's bed and started calming him down. "Hey, my little hawk. We're here. We won't leave you. Just open your eyes. Please open your eyes."

"Merlin wake up and look at us please. Come on, my little dragon. Wake up."

"Be thou my vision, oh

Lord of my heart

Nought be all else to me, save that thou art

Thou my best by day or by night

Waking or sleeping, thy presence my light

Be thou my wisdom and thou my true word

I ever with thee and thou with me Lord

Thou my great father and I thy true son

Thou in me dwelling and I with thee one

Riches I need not, nor man's empty praise

Thou mine inheritance now and always

Thou and thou only first in my heart

High king of heaven my treasure thou art

Be thou my vision oh Lord of my heart

Nought be all else to me, save that thou art

Thou my best thought by day or by night

Waking or sleeping, thy presence my light

High king of heaven, my victory won

May I reach heaven's joy, bright heaven sun

Heart of my own heart, whatever befall

Still be my vision, oh ruler of all" Hunith and Balinor sang.

Merlin began to wake up. Then he began to mumble something.

"When peace, like a river, attendeth my way,

When sorrows like sea billows roll;

Whatever my lot, thou hast taught me to say,

It is well, it is well with my soul." Merlin mumble weakly.

"Though Satan should buffet, though trials should come,

Let this blest assurance control,

That Christ has regarded my helpless estate,

And hath shed his own blood for my soul.

It is well

With my soul

It is well

It is well

With my soul" Hunith continued.

"My sin—oh, the bliss of this glorious thought:

My sin not in part, but the whole

Is nailed to the cross and I bear it no more,

Praise the Lord, praise the Lord, O my soul!

And, Lord, haste the day when faith shall be sight,

The clouds be rolled back as a scroll,

The trump shall resound and the Lord shall descend,

"Even, so," it is well with my soul.

It is well

With my soul

It is well

It is well

With my soul" Balinor finished softly.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked around. He looked feverishly at his parents.

"What happened?" Merlin asked feverishly.

"You kept calling us. We sang to you and you woke up. You're doing much better. Just go to sleep. You'll be weak." Hunith answered tearfully.

"Father, please, can you hold me? I don't feel so good."

"Ok. Now go to sleep." Balinor whispered soothingly. Balinor held Merlin who fell sleep quickly in his father's arm. For the next week Merlin recovered. When Merlin was fully recovered his parents left.

"I wish we didn't have to leave. One day we will be able to spend time together. Till then we will write to you and visit you." Balinor sadly said. He hugged Merlin tight.

"I know. I'll write back. I love you." Merlin sighed tearfully. Then Hunith and Merlin said good bye. Then Merlin's parents left. Merlin and Arthur talked often of Balinor. They never told Uther. Merlin and Arthur got on each other's nerves like always.

Merlin


End file.
